


He’s not in love with you.

by splendid_splendont



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Unrequited Love, free-form, or maybe, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little piece about Merlin and Arthur's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s not in love with you.

His teeth dig into the skin on your shoulder and the sound that leaves your mouth is a cry mixed somewhere between pain and pleasure. He’s got his fingers gripping yours hips so tight you can feel them bruising but nothing in you seems to care about that right now because at least he’s holding you.

 

The lights are off but you can make out the desire on his face with even in the dark as he kisses your neck. You forget how to breath when his hands are down your pants and it’s not even your fault because he has to know what he’s doing to you. He bites at your mouth more than kisses you. His tongue in your mouth feels like fighting a battle you’ve always been outmatched for and he doesn’t seem to mind the taste of blood on your lips. You chase after the taste of him when he pulls away but he’s already preoccupied with tasting the skin between your thighs.

 

You try and form words, an idea of stopping or maybe a plea for more, but all that finds its way across your lips is a whine. He fucks you into the mattress so hard you feel like you belong and its hard to say no to a boy with stars in his eyes and venom in his smile.

 

This isn’t a declaration of love or a passionate one-night stand. He doesn’t ask you to stay when he’s gone soft and lies warm against the sheets. There’s no allusion of caring in the rough pull at your hair as he kisses you one last time and you’re not sure if you wish it were really the last time or if you can keep this up.

 

He’s not in love with you but you can define every scar on him and recall the taste of every mole and freckle on his skin like you’ve mapped it. It’s not quiet because he snores and you stumble out of his bed like an injured animal without looking back at him. You’re not sure when you’ll slip up and let the words fall out your mouth like broken teeth but it isn’t tonight and when he sees you in the morning you will smile like the lie isn’t eating away at you.


End file.
